The sky brightens in spring
by Fanhui Hwo
Summary: The coldness of the hand, and the warmth of the heart. Now that we're all here, we're no stranger, so please soften your gaze a little. A Mutsunba-centered fic, with the story moving slowly.
1. Chapter 1: Doll-like fingers

**A/N** : This is my first seriously written fic, so I have a lot to learn. Please give honest comments while being kind if possible.

This fic explores a deeper, more serious side in Mutsunokami's personality. To put it simply, he isn't cheerful all the time. It _might_ seem OOC to some.

* * *

 _This room is always so cold._

 _I'm always sleeping by myself._

* * *

The sky was still grey on that February day.

The snow had melted, but it was still chilly. To keep warm, the smaller swords kept moving around. It didn't matter if they were doing chores, or just playing. Instead of lazing under the kotatsu, if you keptep moving your body, you wouldn't feel cold.

The weather was just right, to motivate them to keep moving for warmth, instead of holing up inside. The yard was full of noises because of that. Laughter, yelps, and footsteps.

Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki was among them. Granted, he wasn't small in the least, but he was the type of person to blend right into the cheerful crowd. The laughter that echoed through the Citadel's yard was mostly his. He had a strong voice, after all.

"Hey! That's not fair, Mutsunokami-san!"

Though his words were mellow, his tone was something else. So Midare Toushirou launched a powerful return blow, and the rubber ball hit Mutsunokami right in the nose.

Unfair, as in Mutsunokami was much taller than him, and of course he would miss the previous shot that he threw at him. But everyone knew that it held little meaning. It was Midare, after all. His brothers cheered for him all around, as the long-haired tantou stood proudly in front of Mutsunokami, who staggered back and fell on his butt.

But the bigger sword didn't seem to mind, as he laughed heartily.

"Good one, Midare-chan! Maybe it was a mistake to aim for ya', after all!"

He stood up and patted the dirt off his pants, admitting defeat with a grin. He didn't expect that shot from Midare, but that's how it would come down to anyway, if you think of it. So he paid it no mind, and ruffled the tantou's hair to congratulate him.

But Midare seemed to dislike this greatly. He pouted and held Mutsunokami's wrist, lifting the hand off his head.

"Your hand has no delicacy at all, Mutsunokami-san! And it's always so dirty, too. I always take good care of my hair, unlike you, so please don't mess it up."

The bigger sword retracted his hand and used it to 'mess up' his own hair instead, seeming apologetic. It's true, he didn't care for his hair much. He'd even been told it looked like a stray dog's fur.

"That's not very nice to Mutsunokami-san, nii-san! You should apologize to him."

"Nah, it's all 'right, Hirano-chan! Honesty's appreciated, mahahaha!"

He responded to the concerned tantou with another hearty laugh. Still, Hirano Toushirou looked stiff. The kid's always so serious, he commented wordlessly.

"Honesty shouldn't be appreciated if it's worded crudely."

"Don't be such an old man, Hirano. Even Mutsunokami-san said it was okay, so you shooouldn't bother."

Midare leaned in close to his brother and remarked half-jokingly, making the bowl-head tantou quite flustered.

"I-I'm not an old man!"

"Oh, it's all alright, Hirano. Worrying so much won't do. It's good to use that caution of yours on the battlefield to serve shukun, but you should take it easy here."

Maeda Toushirou nodded, with a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. Hirano seemed relaxed by this, as he looked down and whispered, "Alright."

So, another round, they decided. Mutsunokami carefully aimed the ball at directions that wouldn't eventually end up at Midare, which put a satisfied look on the tantou's face. By the middle of the third round, the ball took a wrong turn, and flew at someone who wasn't playing. Thankfully, he caught it flawlessly and held it against his stomach.

"It seems like you are all having fun."

In response to Ichigo Hitofuri's kind smile and voice, his little brothers smiled back and waved, some calling out his loving nickname, "Ichi-nii."

"But it's time for afternoon tea. So let's head back, everyone."

Ichigo petted Gokotai's head while declaring so. Resistance against him was usually non-existent, and after a few "eh"s or "aw"s, his little brothers obediently came to his side to return to the house.

"Thank you for taking care of my brothers as always, Mutsunokami-san."

Ichigo threw the ball at Mutsunokami, who caught it a little over his head, and offered a grin as well as a V-sign with his fingers in place of a "no problem".

One by one, the tantous said good bye to Mutsunokami and followed their big brother into the house.

Left alone, Mutsunokami decided to pluck grass around him for a little while, before heading back as well.

* * *

 _It's not just the room. This place is always so cold._

 _Is it because I'm always by myself?_

Looking at the grey scenery of February, he asked silently.

 _Why is it that, even though I'm now surrounded by comrades who fight for the same goal, under the same master, I still…_

"Why me?"

"Can't you see I'm busy with all these dirty clothes? Come on, it's not like you have to have a whole conversation with him or anything."

Faraway voices. He couldn't recognize them. His mind, which had seemed to clear up just a bit by the sound of those voices, started going fuzzy again.

"Hey, wake up."

A rude hand shook his shoulder, followed by someone's voice. That person seemed to be annoyed. He opened his eyes.

Before he could realize anything that was going on, he saw a pair of turquoise eyes staring blankly back at him. He blinked a few times to make clear of the image, as the hand slowly left his shoulder.

"Good, you're awake."

He seemed even more annoyed, having been stared at, and expressed agitation by immediately standing up and leave.

Mutsunokami watched Yamanbagiri Kunihiro's tattered, dirty cloak sweep by. He wasn't fully aware of his surroundings yet. It seemed that he'd fallen asleep, sitting by himself on the engawa. The rubber ball was on the ground, under his foot.

Maybe he woke me up because I was in the way, he thought. But something silly popped up, following that thought.

That hand that shook him awake mercilessly, the fingers were white and refined. Like a doll's.

But unlike a doll's, they carried warmth nothing like the chilly February day.

Mutsunokami scratched his head and yawned. He really wasn't awake yet.


	2. Chapter 2: A cold room

_Detached from the world, always._

 _A cursed fate I've subjected myself to, because of what I believe in._

* * *

Another victory.

The battlefield was filled with vanishing corpses. The corrupted swords went out in such a way, leaving behind dark smoke that only lasted for a few seconds.

Such things can't leave the world in a human way after all.

Mutsunokami observed them closely, as if he was in a trance. Being a family heirloom, he'd never been this close to a battlefield before – and the battlefield he'd imagined was nothing like this. Fighting in his own form, not in the hand of a human, was not something he ever expected.

What kind of thoughts do they leave in this world, he wondered.

"Alright, good job!"

He looked up from the vanishing skeleton. An annoyed Ookurikara was struggling to escape, not letting himself be included in the group hug. Wrapped by Shokudaikiri Mitsutada's other arm was Tsurumaru Kuninaga, who only laughed in amusement.

"It's no surprise, Kuri-chan is so cold!"

"Leave me alone. And don't call me 'Kuri-chan'."

Mitsutada's arm had a lot more force, being a tachi. So after a little while of struggling, Ookurikara gave in. Still, he looked away with clear distaste in his face, as if saying he didn't want to be a part of Mitsutada's bubbly mood nevertheless.

"Come on, it's been a while since we fought together like this. It feels great, doesn't it?"

Mitsutada smiled widely, tightening his embrace.

"I'm not interested."

Despite Ookurikara's denial (as usual), the other two laughed and they swung in place.

They'd been comrades in the past, after all. The claws of the great One-eyed Dragon. It must've been nice to be under that kind of person together.

"…So loud."

A dirty, tattered white cloak swept by. Mutsunokami looked up at Yamanbagiri, who was brushing pieces of bones off his shoulder. His cloak was even dirtier today, and was filled with cuts and blotches of blood, like the rest of his clothes and his body.

"…Doesn't it hurt?"

It was a question of concern, but Yamanbagiri shot a cold gaze at him in response.

"Don't waste time worrying about a duplicate like me."

That makes no sense, though, thought Mutsunokami, but he didn't dare say that out loud. Of course, Yamanbagiri was not that much of a violent person, but his glare hurt more than his blade. Instead, he stood up and wrapped one arm around the other's shoulders, like what Mitsutada did.

"…What do you think you're doing?"

As expected, he was irritated.

"Tryin' to tell ya' that ya' did a good job today. Hehe."

Wiping under his nose with his other hand, Mutsunokami offered a friendly grin. But his comrade only moved away from his arm coldly.

"Don't learn strange habits from Mitsutada."

From a distance, Mitsutada who overheard this was also a little hurt.

"…We finished with the last location, so we should go back now."

The tachi let the other two go and declared, trying to keep a cool look as the captain. The sun was setting, so everyone cleaned up and went back to the citadel.

"Hey, ya' hungry? Maybe we could—"

But Yamanbagiri only ignored him and went on ahead. He really didn't know how to be friendly.

* * *

He'd been staring at the ceiling for at least half an hour.

Wouldn't you fall asleep faster in cold weather? How absurd, he thought, as he gave up and sat up. The thick blanket slid off him. It was warm and comfortable, but he still couldn't sleep for some reason.

"…Maybe if I had someone to sleep with."

Mutsunokami mumbled to himself, suddenly feeling a bit sad. Other swords shared rooms with their siblings, or at least those whom they knew from the past. Naturally, he had no one like that. The only people he could say he knew was the Shinsengumi guys. And they were out of the question.

After a few minutes of staring blankly at the darkness, he stood up and opened the sliding door.

There was no one in the main room. The tables they usually lined up for meals and meetings had been put away, leaving an unusually large space. It made him feel even more lonesome.

"…Just what nonsense am I thinkin' about…"

Mutsunokami sighed and slapped both of his cheeks lightly. He was going to watch the garden at night until he was tired enough to sleep. Shaking his head to chase away unnecessary thoughts, he sat down on the engawa.

It seemed even colder outside. There was barely any light, too. The water of the pond only reflected a few stars. It was not the season for clear skies and fireflies yet. And flowers only looked brilliant under the sunlight, he thought.

"…Ah."

So there wasn't no one in the main room, after all. Yamanbagiri looked back at him, hesitant. It seemed they were equally surprised by each other's presence.

"So you couldn't sleep, too."

Mutsunokami opened his eyes wide. Somehow, he was expecting something more… harsh of a reaction. Though it was dark, Yamanbagiri seemed to notice this, as he turned away and pouted.

"Is your impression of me really that rude of a person?"

"Uh… No. But I was expectin' ya' to be more… cold…?"

Mutsunokami scratched his head. Maybe he was catching the guy in his bad mood all this while. Every single time they met. For a month.

But this is a great chance to get along, he thought. Mutsunokami made up his mind and tried to strike a conversation.

"Ya' can't sleep, Kunihiro? Somethin' on y'ar mind?"

"...It's not something worth talking about."

Yamanbagiri only stared at the darkness, as if he was looking for something there.

"If ya' lose sleep over it, I wouldn't call it nothin', yanno."

Mutsunokami turned his eyes to the darkness too.

"Then let me rephrase it. It's not something worth talking to someone else about."

"Ya' sayin' that because y'ar a duplicate again?"

"...Maybe."

"That won't do, yanno."

A hand placed itself on Yamanbagiri's shoulder, making him turn around and look at the other.

"We're all here to fight a war under the same master. It's not like the old times. We live together, whether we want it or not. So if ya' have a problem, ya' shouldn't hide it from everyone. It's not good to let worries grow…"

The turquoise, gem-like eyes blinked. The two of them had never been this close before. Mutsunokami suddenly felt flustered for some reason, and his voice trailed off.

"...But if ya' don't wanna talk about it, I shouldn't force ya'..."

His hand left Yamanbagiri's shoulders and his eyes returned to the darkness. And his ears felt a bit warmer, but why?

"...You sound just like him."

Yamanbagiri muttered absent-mindedly. Mutsunokami could feel his gaze, and it was strangely warmer than usual, with a hint of curiosity. Good thing they were changing the subject; his red cheeks were becoming more and more visible in this darkness.

"Who?"

"My brother. Yamabushi, you know? You're a lot like him."

"Am I? He's a great guy. Hehe."

Mutsunokami wiped under his nose and forced a grin to hide how increasingly flustered he was getting. Get it together, he scolded himself.

"He is. I'm glad we could meet again at a time like this… Even though we're different, he treats me so kindly. Horikawa, too. Even if we're fighting a war, I've become used to being spoiled…"

Yamanbagiri smiled to himself faintly. He seemed to cheer up at just the mention of his brothers. Now this is a side that he didn't show often.

He's even prettier when he smiles. Mutsunokami didn't dare to voice that comment out loud.

"Must be nice to have brothers, ain't it? Right, ya' can talk to 'em about y'ar problems!"

The smile faded.

"...I don't want to bother them."

"Eh? But y'ar brothers…"

"They've already troubled themselves enough with my injuries. I'm already being treated like a child… It wouldn't be fair to them if I troubled them with my emotional problems as well."

Only silence followed.

Deep inside, Mutsunokami knew that the other was wrong. But on the other hand, who was he to tell him that? So he kept quiet.

Their conversation cut short, the two of them only watched the darkness soundlessly. Still, it felt like some unknown words were left hanging in the air…

"Brother? So you're out here."

Someone's drowsy voice came from the darkness, making both of them jump. Looking at the source of the voice, they found Horikawa Kunihiro, yawning in his bedtime attire.

"What are you doing? It's late, you need to get some rest. You were assigned for front line duties first thing in the morning, you know."

Though possessing a juvenile figure and voice of a wakizashi, Horikawa was strict. Though he was only half awake, he pulled his older brother up forcefully by the arm, not allowing any attempt of protest. Yamanbagiri didn't seem like he would show any of the such anyway; he obediently stood up and, after a slight nod to say goodbye to his night-viewing companion, headed back to where he and his brothers sleep.

"You too, Yoshiyuki-san. Just because you have nothing to do tomorrow morning, doesn't mean you can wander around at this ungodly hour."

Horikawa said after a yawn and followed after his brother.

Left alone again, Mutsunokami gave himself half of a smile as he stared at the darkness. Being treated like a child, huh?

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine how it'd be to have brothers.

* * *

He sat up. Someone was there.

The room still felt devoid of warmth, even though this man was sitting right next to his futon. He could only see the man's back, but the familiarity was too great.

"...Ryouma…?"

He called out. The man remained still.

Sakamoto Ryouma. The name had a different meaning to him than to everyone else. For he was Ryouma's sword, and Ryouma was his owner, from beginning to end. Being a tsukumogami, he would always recall those days fondly. When he watched Ryouma grow up, cheering him on as he headed towards new ideals, even when he abandoned his name and family to pursue his goals, even when he opposed those who held power over his life… Even when he carried pistols, Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki was always his sword.

Always, until the night when his sword failed to protect him.

Being a non-human, living with humans, is accepting how fleeting human life is. No matter how much memory, how much impact they left in the world, they would all perish one day, without fail. No matter how great of a figure they were, there is no exception. Like a sakura flower, blooming brilliantly, only to fall and scatter after a moment.

He'd long since accepted that. So why, now…

"Are you well, Mutsunokami?"

The faded voice echoed in the darkness, as if it was coming from afar.

"Ryouma? Why… Could it be that ya'..."

"I've passed away, Mutsunokami. You couldn't have forgotten?"

The figure swayed. The man looked like a shadow.

"...Of course not. I'm not a human, I don't forget things that easily."

The tsukumogami forced a laugh.

"This room is a cold one, isn't it."

Mutsunokami sat on his futon and gazed at the man's back longingly. He could no longer see his face, he realized. Those days are long gone. There are things that can never come back.

"...I'm alone, Ryouma. Why, even though I'm livin', fightin' alongside more people than ever, I'm still…"

He had never had a chance to talk to the man like this. And when it did happen, it could only be with a fragment of memory, gleaming momentarily.

"Even though you were the one looking after me, you've taken after me well, Mutsunokami."

"...Ryouma? Why did…"

"I'm here because, like you said, you were alone."

The tsukumogami didn't answer. I see, he told himself bitterly. Resorting to an imaginary figure to console himself, like a little human child.

"People are different from one another. Sometimes, they are unified in that difference. But sometimes, they are isolated because of it. Because of what you believe in, you could end up alone. No matter how many people you're surrounded by, you would always feel alone."

He looked at the palm of his hand. He never expected this hand to hold anything.

"You aren't human, but you've taken after a human. Maybe that's why this room is so cold, Mutsunokami. You've paid for what you believe in. Your loneliness is the price for your resolve."

Mutsunokami snickered, realizing just a small drop of bitterness in him. That's right, he wasn't human, so he wouldn't have any belief. But he believed in Ryouma. He believed in the man's ways, even when they brought him to his grave. And as his sword, he's still paying for that resolve, the resolve which he gladly shared.

So there was nothing to do but to accept sleeping in such a cold room, was there.

"...But, you know, Mutsunokami, you are living in the future I worked so hard to realize. The times have changed. So maybe it's time for you to believe in something new."

The first ray of light rose from across the horizon. Mutsunokami looked at his master, surprised, wondering if this was truly just something his mind fabricated. Words slipped out without him knowing.

"Something new to believe in?"

For the first time, Ryouma turned around. Blinded by the new daylight, Mutsunokami could barely see his smile.

"A new change. For yourself."

* * *

A spot of sunlight was burning his nose. He turned away from that spot, groaning and rubbing his nose.

Looking out of the window, he realized that the sun had risen long before he did. Unexpectedly, the sky wasn't so grey this morning.

Mutsunokami sat up slowly. Despite his heavy eyelids and groggy mind, he felt obliged to wake up. Breakfast must be over by now, he thought, yawning. He had nothing in particular to do this morning, but lazing around in bed until late noon would earn him a good scolding from several people.

There was faint commotion outside as he struggled to stand up. Right, a team was assigned on front line duties today. It must be them returning. He let out a long yawn, opening the sliding door.

Just how many coincidences can two people run into in the span of only six hours? He wasn't awake enough to ponder over such a question. But standing before him was, again, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. This time around, the blond uchigatana was covered in bloodied cuts, even more than the last time they were in battle together. The sight woke Mutsunokami up immediately.

"...Good morning. Did you just wake up? It's late."

What an oddly polite tone. This was clearly an attempt to distract. Yamanbagiri looked like he was just passing by, and ready to run away at any second. How unfortunate for him that the person in this room was asleep until the exact moment he arrived.

"Oi, ya' just came back from battle, didn'tcha? This ain't the way to the repair room."

Yamanbagiri's face crumbled in pain as Mutsunokami grabbed his arm to stop him from running away, his blood sticking to the other's palm.

"I just thought… This is nothing worth worrying over-"

But Mutsunokami didn't let him finish. Wordlessly, just like Horikawa, he dragged the wounded sword to the repair room, in the opposite direction.

Other people in the citadel watched curiously as Mutsunokami, wearing only a loose hakama, dragged Yamanbagiri by the arm in the direction of the repair room, ignoring the other's weak yelps of protest. He paid them no mind, though it probably wasn't the case for his prisoner, who kept pulling his hood down.

"L-Let me go! I'm alright! I'll just go to the repair room later, I had some, um, more important business to…"

"Yeah, right, like anyone's gonna buy that."

"Just what do you think you're doing, let go of my arm!"

"Sorry~ No can do. I'm doin' ya' a favor, yanno. Wouldja rather faint of blood loss a lil' while later and get carried to the repair room anyway?"

Yamanbagiri only made a weak groan of frustration in response. Truly, he'd much prefer any method that would gain less attention to himself. Mutsunokami knew this, but was enjoying it in a way. So he only ignored the other until they reached their destination.

Just as he thought, Yamanbagiri's teammates for this morning were looking for him around the repair room. They were relieved and bowed to Mutsunokami as thanks when the two passed by.

"There~ we go!"

The stubborn Yamanbagiri was flung into the room. He immediately turned back angrily, but Mutsunokami was already blocking the way out with both arms, grinning.

"What did you do that for?"

"Like I said, I was doin' ya' a favor."

He shrugged, intentionally setting the other off even more. Ya' deserve this for tryin' to run, he seemed to say.

"I'll get you back for this."

This only made him laugh. He knew too well that Yamanbagiri, while as cold as he was, wasn't the kind of person to execute petty paybacks. He didn't know how to.

"Make sure to be properly repaired for that, okay!"

And with that teasing remark, he closed the sliding door.

* * *

 **A/N** : I procastinated a lot on writing this chapter. Hello again.

For some reason, the second chapter ended up being nearly three times as long as the first. I always considered the first one to be a 'prologue' of some sort, so it was okay at first, but then this one reached the 10th Doc page, and I freaked out a little. I thought about cutting some parts into another chapter, but no matter how I tried to, it wouldn't do. So here it is, almost 3000 words...

I think this was written a little differently than the first chapter? Wasn't it? I'm new to writing, so the way I write could be inconsistent. I apologize if it gets too much! On another note, since this is a rare pairing, I was surprised to know someone other than my friend found this fic. Thank you for reading and leaving a kind review, it really means a lot to me! The next chapter won't be as long. I'll do my best.


	3. Chapter 3: Payback

He had made a grave mistake.

Thinking back on what he'd said so lightly a few days prior, he scolded himself even more. But it really wasn't his fault. He couldn't have known.

The aloof Yamanbagiri was cold, but he was also somewhat childish. If a person like that said they were to enact revenge, you would do nothing but laugh it off.

"I'll get you back for this."

"Make sure to be properly repaired for that, okay!"

He only meant for that to be a joke, even if he didn't exactly consider Yamanbagiri's words to be a joke. He'd foolishly gone off the rest of that unusually sunny day in a good mood, recalling the blond's threat.

Who could've guessed? That that somewhat childish Yamanbagiri would decide to ignore someone blatantly after leaving the repair room.

Mutsunokami, the victim of this, kicked a pebble under his foot, in a movement akin to soccer players he saw on the saniwa's TV. He'd been frowning constantly these days, unsure if he should be angry at himself or at Yamanbagiri more.

Granted, they hadn't been especially close before, and Yamanbagiri was often cold to begin with. But not having any conversation altogether, looking away with a dissatisfied face whenever Mutsunokami was around, and handing him objects with only two fingers so their skin wouldn't touch, all of that was just too cruel.

And to make it worse, the assignment board whimsically decided to put them on every mission together, be it front line duties or internal affairs. So Yamanbagiri's revenge swiftly took place, and did his plan work perfectly. Mutsunokami was greatly frustrated.

After three days of attempts to strike up casual conversations or even apologies ending up in vain, and having to watch Yamanbagiri handing him carrots and turnips one by one with only a thumb and an index finger while looking at absolutely everything other than him, Mutsunokami had to sit down and rub his forehead - a gesture unfamiliar to him - and asked himself, _are we supposed to be human children_?

"Just like middle school kids."

Souza Samonji remarked as he ran the kitchen knife through the potato's skin.

Mitsutada had asked them to help prepare dinner. Mutsunokami was relieved to work with someone other than the cunning Yamanbagiri for once. Even if it was someone this odd.

"Middle school kids? Been readin' cheap novels from Aruji's storage, haven't ya?"

After all, tsukumogami of blades like them wouldn't know how middle school kids, or high school kids, or any school kid for that matter, were like.

Souza frowned just a little, but his face seemed overly dramatic, still. Some people have that way with their expressions.

"Don't be so judgemental. Many of them aren't good, but I could kill some time. And not all of them are cheap, those modern novels."

Oh, right, Mutsunokami thought. He'd completely forgotten, but Souza was rarely put into battle compared to the rest of them. So that pink guy would wander and do all sorts of chores around the citadel, as well as many idle things to pass time. Sewing old clothes the saniwa could no longer fit in, preparing an unnecessary amount of persimmons for his little brother, or reading novels collected from many different eras in the storage room - all of this would only reinforce his middle-aged housewife image.

"If ya keep unearthin' things like that, people will get mad."

But the kitchen knife was flung to right in front of his nose, cutting whatever he had to say next.

"I'll get out of it. But that's not the point here."

Mutsunokami removed the swirling potato skin from the knife in front of him and threw it away, his lips puckered.

"What's the point then?"

"That someone actually managed to make the puppy that is you so sulky these days. It's amazing, you know?"

As aforementioned, what an odd person.

"...It's not that big o' a deal. We aren't that close anyway."

The potatoes on his side were all done, so 'the puppy' took this chance to play a little, wrapping potato peel around his fingers.

"Really? Your~ cute frustrated face~ is saying the opposite."

Souza stick the knife handle at the other's cheek playfully.

"Ya' really gotta stop treatin' people like kids."

Mutsunokami warned with a frown, but as he was the younger one, it didn't seem to mean much. Souza retreated the knife nonetheless, shrugging.

"I have to stay true to my character. In any case, do you need some help?"

Wouldn't that 'character' work better on grandfather Mikazuki? Is it because that old man was not here yet that Souza decided to take on the role... But voicing his curiosity was more important than that question.

"What kinda help?"

"Hmm, let's see. How about…"

And that odd Souza put his knife down and leaned forward until his nose was mere millimeters away from touching Mutsunokami's. And as if amused by how the other's face immediately shone with red, he put a finger under Mutsunokami's chin to lift his face up, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"If we make that Yamanbagiri-kun jealous, he will surely have to talk to you, won't he?"

Immediately after realizing what was going on, Mutsunokami frantically scattered back on his arms, knocking the basket full of potato peel onto the ground. This gave the pink-haired wisecracker a good laugh.

"My, what a comic reaction! What anime have you been watching recently?"

"Q-Quit messin' around!"

Mutsunokami, with a face as red as the rising sun, protested weakly. He was too embarrassed to even sit back up straight. Plus, if he sat near Souza again, who knew would happen.

"Messing around? I'm giving serious suggestions."

"Why would he be jealous 'cause of that! It's not like we're a couple… A human couple..."

Souza sighed in a slightly less dramatic way than usual, and directed his attention back to the potato.

"You might as well be one."

"Stop sayin' weird stuffs."

"I'm serious. Only people who are close would have this kind of dispute."

"Yeah? Like ya' and Heshikiri Hasebe?"

Very slowly, Souza put the potato down, and smiled at the other. It was just the usual smile, but Mutsunokami felt like something demon-like was materializing behind that pink hair.

"Please mind your own business."

"Gotcha. Sorry."

The same could actually be said for Souza, but it was best not to mention it. It's funny how someone so pink can be so scary at times.

"...Anyway, it's different with Hasebe."

"Different how?"

"That's just the way he is. We've been like this since the first time we were under the same roof, a long time ago."

...Ah, that's right.

Souza and Hasebe go way back, too. They were both owned by Oda Nobunaga at some point, though it wasn't something that pleasant to remember for the both of them. Was the mutual hatred they had for their previous master the reason why they argued so much?

Thinking of that, Mutsunokami suddenly felt a bit melancholic. But not about Souza and Hasebe.

Should he really wish he had someone to argue like that with? Feelings and relationships are strange.

Those troublesome thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, as Souza spoke in a gentle voice after a short pause, looking at him closely.

"He's not going to be mad at you forever."

"...He would."

"No, he won't. So don't worry. By the way."

Mutsunokami looked up as he felt Souza's hand on his shoulder. That hand was thin and kind, like a mother's.

"You really want to be friends with him, don't you?"

"What?"

Souza chuckled slightly at 'the puppy''s perplexed face.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be so bothered that he's ignoring you."

"...Why d'ya seem to know so much about this kinda thing?"

Souza shrugged as he put the last peeled potato in the basket.

"Like I said, those books are not all cheap."

Those potatoes would be delivered to Mitsutada right after. Something was already smelling delicious from the kitchen. The warmth and noises during the Touken Danshi's dinner were soon to follow.

But before all the clatter of dinner, Mutsunokami sat still in the same spot, not moving even after Souza had left.

Before he left, that odd strawberry milk-colored person made sure to tap on his back and say one last thing.

"I hope he wants to be friends with you, too."

* * *

Souza's presence was comforting. Not because of Souza himself, but because Mutsunokami finally got to work with someone who would actually talk to him.

He wasn't so lucky the day after.

The assignment board played a cruel joke. It set him up with Yamanbagiri as always, and, as a plus, sent them both to collect food in the mountains, where the two of them would be alone.

 _Who would collect food in the mountains in the middle of winter_ , thought Mutsunokami as he tried to keep down a grumble. However, where they currently were was dyed in the deep russet tones of autumn. Time travelling might not be all that convenient.

Stepping on crispy leaves, the two of them rummaged for anything that looked edible. Mushrooms, chestnuts, berries. Oh, and bring back some firewood too if possible, the assignment notice said.

This time's assignment was vague like that, it was almost irritating. Mutsunokami already voiced his complaints, but Heshikiri Hasebe only showed his infamous frown, said that he wasn't the one in charge of the assignment board this time, and refused to answer any further questions. In the end, the appointed two had no choice but to depart, as their cold war persisted.

"...Hey, where ya' goin'?"

Mutsunokami finally decided to ask as Yamanbagiri seemed to go further and further away, much further than he could ignore. But once again, despite this applaudable effort of his, the other party offered no response.

Yamanbagiri's back slowly disappeared into the thickets, as white and quiet as a ghost.

"...Tch!"

Mutsunokami kicked up a bunch of leaves in frustration. The leaves, along with bits of dirt, would then proceed to land all over him, which frustrated him even more. Never had he been in such disharmony with nature.

The leaves were innocent, but who could blame him? He felt like an idiot. An idiot trying to talk to another idiot.

The other idiot could get lost to another continent for all he cared.

Having calmed down with this newfound resolve to ignore Yamanbagiri back, Mutsunokami hummed a cheerful tune as he continued his great search for mushrooms.

Bits and pieces of the autumn sky could sometimes be seen through the crunchy colors of the forest. The air was fresh, and it felt just a little bit chilly, still a lot warmer than the citadel. He smiled at the occasional squirrels who passed by him, feeling a lot better. The job wasn't so tedious without the problem person around.

Mutsunokami got more and more absorbed into work, and his basket was full before he realized it.

At which point he started to worry.

Wearing the basket on his back, Mutsunokami stood up and looked at the direction Yamanbagiri went to, or at least what he remembered to be the direction. He himself had gone quite far from where they parted after all.

"Hey, Kunihiro...?"

Only echoes of his own words answered him.

Remembering that they couldn't not back together despite this little dispute, Mutsunokami heaved a heavy sigh and turned his heels to look for his troublesome companion.

"Oiiiii! Kunihiro!"

Tracing his steps back on the crispy leaves, Mutsunokami kept calling out for Yamanbagiri, hoping that the guy would at least answer out of annoyance. His voice bounced off the trees and resonated everywhere in the silent forest.

But, either Yamanbagiri had more resilience than he thought, or that guy was just plain deaf. Or something happened to him… Mutsunokami couldn't help but grow more and more worried. He knew Yamanbagiri was the kind of person who didn't care even if a limb was torn off. Quietly admiring Horikawa and Yamabushi for dealing with this stubborn idiot all the time, he pressed on.

A few hundreds meters later, Mutsunokami found Yamanbagiri's basket hanging on a broken tree branch, right in front of a short cliff. The basket dangled sadly with almost all of its contents fallen out, but not as sad as the states of its carrier underneath.

Having found a safer path to where Yamanbagiri was, Mutsunokami hurried to him. _He must've hit his head or something_ , Mutsunokami thought, _and passed out, that's why he didn't say anything_.

Yamanbagiri's consciousness was completely intact, unlike the rest of his body, and his glare converted all of Mutsunokami's previous feelings of concern into rage in just a split second.

"If ya' wanna die alone in the middle of nowhere that much, coulda at least told me first so I could kick ya' off the cliff myself, yeah?"

Mutsunokami managed to stop himself from punching that dirthead, thankfully. He didn't need any more wounds. And even as angry as Mutsunokami was, he could see Yamanbagiri's ankles had gone bad.

Just then, Yamanbagiri spoke to him for the first time in more than a week.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine."

And Mutsunokami wished he had just kept quiet for a little while longer. Preferably forever.

"...Yanno, I feel like y'ar aimin' to have that written on ya' tombstone."

"We don't get tombstones."

"I know, smartypants. It was a joke. Bit surprised I can still make jokes when it's takin' all I have in me not to break the rest of ya' bones."

Yamanbagiri immediately swallowed what he was going to say and kept his mouth shut. All the better. Mutsunokami could then inspect his ankle in peace.

"...Dunno what I'm doin' but it looks really bad. Guess I'll have to carry ya' home-"

Yamanbagiri only waited for that to open his mouth again.

"I said, don't touch me. I can walk just fine."

And as if to prove his words, he tried to get up and walk, but was unsuccessful. Mutsunokami could only shake his head.

"I know ya' don't mind bein' injured and all, but what would Aruji think if ya' just stayed here and rot to death?"

Yamanbagiri looked away. Mutsunokami knew people too well, a little more than he would've liked. But there was still a bit of resistance left in him.

"I don't want to be carried by you."

"Well, I don't really wanna carry ya' either, but it's not like we have a choice, is it now? Up ya' go!"

And all of the sudden, with nothing but those short words as warning, Mutsunokami lifted Yamanbagiri up and carried the blond over his shoulder. Being caught off guard, Yamanbagiri struggled in vain.

"I just said-"

"And I just said. Just stay still, yeah? It's gonna be easier for both of us that way."

Yamanbagiri was surprisingly light, when he stopped trying to shake Mutsunokami off. And it wasn't like the guy was lacking in the muscle department, maybe it was Mutsunokami who was strong. Carrying him was easy, except…

"Yuck! When was the last time ya' washed this thing?!"

Mutsunokami's nose crinkled when Yamanbagiri's dirty cloak whipped past it. The damn thing was covered in dirt and ash, and smelled like many things, but mostly sweat and blood.

"I don't wash it."

"Say what?"

"There's no need to wash it."

"Seriously?! D'ya know it smells like the horse stable?"

"I know. I'm there a lot. I'm a duplicate, so it doesn't matter if I smell."

Even saying that, Yamanbagiri seemed a little satisfied that he could get back at Mutsunokami. With the ultimate weapon of odour.

Yamanbagiri's basket continued to dangle sadly as the two tsukumogamis walked away, but neither of them paid it any attention.

Yagen was surprised when Mutsunokami quite literally threw Yamanbagiri into his 'nurse's office'.

"He fell down a cliff like an idiot" was the only explanation they, or Mutsunokami, gave him. The animosity between them had increased so much during the trip home, one could almost see sparks flying in the air. Anyone would be at least a little intimidated in such an atmosphere, yet Yagen seemed like he was trying not to laugh. Swords of Oda are all so odd.

"You've got wounds all over. I thought you were more careful than this?"

With his arms crossed and his eyes looking elsewhere, Mutsunokami snorted. Yagen looked up from Yamanbagiri's arm and studied the other Uchigatana carefully, his glasses gleaming.

"...You should go now, Mutsunokami-san, if you're not injured anywhere."

"Yeah, guess I should. I gotta deliver all these stuffs to the kitchen."

Mutsunokami picked up his basket and turned his back to the other two. He suddenly felt tired and just wanted to bury his face in something soft.

"...Yoshiyuki."

Yamanbagiri suddenly spoke, with a tone that indicated nothing in particular. It made Mutsunokami have to look over his shoulder. Could he be calling a truce at last?

"Yeah?"

"Stop being so nosy."

The cold Yamanbagiri, with his cold face and his cold voice, splashed a cold bucket of ice on Mutsunokami.

Yagen looked away and faked a cough, hoping to neutralize the situation, or at least set the bomb that was Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki off anyway, the sooner the better.

But no explosion occurred. Mutsunokami simply said nothing and walked away.

Bad.

It felt really, really bad.

With the basket off his back, Mutsunokami sat under the big sakura tree. There were spots not covered in snow he could've picked, but he didn't care about any of that at the moment.

He didn't answer Kasen who was concerned about the gloomy look on his face. In fact, he didn't feel like talking to anyone for the rest of the day.

All the anger and worries he felt earlier had already melted away. He wasn't angry at Yamanbagiri anymore. He just felt even more tired.

 _Why bother feelin' anythin' at all about someone like that._

Mutsunokami threw a pebble at his feet away, far away. He didn't really know why he was feeling like that.

Maybe he was just disappointed.

Because just like what Souza said, he really wanted to be Yamanbagiri's friend.

* * *

Mutsunokami might've avoided hurting him, but Yagen didn't hesitate one bit to whack him on the head with a thick rolled-up book.

"Why?!"

Yamanbagiri exclaimed in pain. But Yagen pointed the rolled-up book at his face, and he quickly shut up. Something demon-like seemed to be materializing behind that black hair.

"I should be the one asking you that. Why, exactly, did you think that was necessary?"

Yagen might be small in stature, but he was older and far more experienced than many of them in the citadel. No wonder why the Awataguchi swords all agreed on him being the second in command, only after the absent Ichigo Hitofuri. He certainly seemed more firm with others than with his brothers, though.

"...It's none of your business."

"Oh, so you're going to tell me to not be nosy too? Go ahead, I dare you."

Of course Yamanbagiri didn't dare to. He avoided Yagen's pale purple eyes, and the tantou could only sigh.

"What's going on between you and Mutsunokami-san? And don't tell me it's none of my business. You almost started a fight in my office, it is my business now."

What Yagen called an office was just a room the saniwa generously lent to him to store books, herbs and other medical tools, because he had no concept of being tidy and his brothers' room was too crowded for his habits. But Yamanbagiri didn't dare to mention this as well, along with the answer he was asked for, conveniently. Yagen's piercing gaze only made him more quiet.

"...Let's take it this way. You're staying in this room for a short while anyway, just enough for a leisure conversation. So it's better if you talk and make it less uncomfortable than it needs to be, yes? I know you want to."

Yagen stood up and reached for the box of bandages. Yamanbagiri decided to give in. He was starting to feel tired, too.


End file.
